Polar codes are linear block error correcting codes that exploit channel polarization to improve overall transmission capacity. In particular, polar codes are designed to transmit information bits over more-reliable bit-channels (e.g., less noisy channels), while transmitting fixed (or frozen) bits over less-reliable bit-channels (e.g., noisier bit-channels). Polar encoding is described in greater detail by the academic paper entitled “Channel Polarization and Polar codes,” which is incorporated herein by reference as if reproduced in its entirety.